Briar Rose
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to the "Once Upon A Dream" story. "The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love, with love's first kiss. And prove that 'true love' conquers all!"


Briar Rose

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- An Unusual Prince/Once Upon A Dream from _Sleeping Beauty_ (1959)

* * *

Bruiser33, or just plain Bruiser outside matches, always has that cool/tough guy vibe to him. He has the reputation of being confident, because of his mad skills, and of getting what he wants. Although, he can act kind, like when he lent his Castle Bodhran scan to Tom so he can save Reggie, he prefers not showing it. Being kind and nice in Chaotic pretty much lets scumbags like Klay or Krystella walk all over you, so he prefers being brash over being kind. However, there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Bruiser, you're like a hot Robin Hood!" One of his fans, a girl with a blonde pixie cut and teal eyes, exclaims as he walks by. Bruiser flashes her his trademark confident smirk. She sighs dreamily.

But he says nothing to her.

He's annoyed with her. He's actually annoyed by everyone. People have been calling him Robin Hood nearly all night, when he wasn't. _Robin Hood is literally known as the Green Archer! He's not red! I'm fucking Prince Philip, you fucking idiots!_ But it's not in Bruiser's reputation to correct people; that's for a certain lame UnderWorlder spaz.

It's also not in Bruiser's reputation to love _Sleeping Beauty._

Of all the Disney movies, _Sleeping Beauty_ is and will always be his favorite. It wasn't the first Disney movie he watched (that was _Hercules_ ) and it wasn't the first Disney princess movie he watched (that was _Beauty and the Beast_ ), but it is the one that will always have a place in his heart.

He was maybe twelve when he actually got around to watching the movie; he was bored and channel-surfing when he found the movie. He thought he was going to switch over immediately when the storybook narration began, but he kept watching it. He kept watching the scenery, the colors, the animation, Maleficent, Aurora, and Philip.

His favorite scene in the movie was Prince Philip killing Maleficent and saving Aurora. When he was twelve, he wanted to so badly to slay a dragon and rescue the damsel-in-distress.

But as he got older, he realized that it would be impossible since dragons, magic, and Sleeping Beauties don't actually exist.

Even when he got the code to go to Chaotic and then to Perim, his childish fantasy would never come true.

The closest thing to dragons are some Creatures with dragon-like features. Magic is Mugic and only Creatures can use it. And there is no Sleeping Beauty.

Well, there was.

"Woah, Sarah looks like a princess!" The blonde pixie-cut exclaims. Bruiser has to stop himself from gaping at _Princess_ Sarah. She is dressed exactly like Princess Aurora from the movie; she even twirls like her.

He was going to leave his adoring group behind for her, for the Sleeping Beauty. But she ports out before he even has a chance to take a step forward.

"I bet she's seeing Wamma again." The blonde comments. _Wamma is a Danian. If I can find him, then I can find Sarah and…tell her I like her dress. You know what I'll think up something better when I meet her again!_

And so Bruiser ports out too.

* * *

Wamma is not a Creature that Bruiser likes to hang out with. In fact, Bruiser rarely hangs out with anyone outside his adoring fan club. But Wamma was cool enough to divulge where Sarah is; or at least after Bruiser spent an hour porting around Perim trying to get Wamma's favorite treats.

It takes another hour for Bruiser to arrive at the creepy, abandon castle.

 _It's like Maleficent's, but without the enchanted thrones or Circes pigs. Too bad, I don't have the Sword of Truth or Shield of Virtue with me!_ Bruiser wishes that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were here. _As annoying as they were, at least their magic could protect me!_

He enters through the front door. It's not pitch-black inside the castle, but it takes a minute for Bruiser's eyes to adjust.

The receiving hall reminds him of Aurora's castle. There are arched buttressed with colorless walls; there are windows taller than five Chaors stacked on each other. The carpeted floor would look rose pink to him if there were light, but the darkness makes it a dusky pink.

 _The receiving hall should lead me to the throneroom like in the movie._ But Bruiser walks until he reaches the end and finds twin staircases that lead up to a small balcony.

He ascends and his instincts nag him that he should port the hell out of there.

 _Prince Philip didn't chicken out on Aurora!_ When he reaches the top, he sees lit torches guiding him to the right wing of the decrepit castle.

 _Sarah got here a couple of hours before me, so she would have the time to light the torches. And torches aren't terribly hard to light if you have torch fuel and a lighter._ He decides to run down the lit wing and takes a sharp right turn which leads him to another hallway filled with closed doors.

 _Of course the one at the very end has one door slightly opened!_ Bruiser makes a mental note for doing that because there were at least thirty doors in this hall. He runs to the door at the end of the hallway and grabs the golden handle to open it some more.

At the center of the room is a canopy bed with gossamer curtains. There is a light on the other side of the bed which creates a silhouette of a human-shaped person on the bed. He walks towards the bed and sees that the human-shaped is more of a princess-shape.

 _Sarah? Why is she on the bed? Is she waiting for a prince to give her True Love's Kiss?_ Bruiser frowns deeply.

 _I think she's setting up one of her friends, probably Tom, for when one of them she's going to punch them in the stomach._ He knows of Sarah's rather boisterous reputation and her being sometimes even more aggressive than her friends. But he's willing to at least pull the curtains back and see if she's really playing a prank or actually sleeping.

He strides to the canopy bed and grabs the curtains that feel softer enough to melt in his hand. He yanks them back and his eyes widen in horror.

And then he feels a sharp sting to the back of his neck.

He crumples onto the floor and gazes one last time at the bed.

 _Sarah…_

* * *

When he wakes up, he sees the face of the Devil. It's red and has soulless yellow eyes with dark pointed horns.

He tries to move away, but it feels like his bones are cracking at the mere effort of turning his head away.

 _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ He wants to scream out, but his mouth feels dryer than the Mipedian Desert.

The Devil snaps its alien mandibles open up and he can make out the row of snapping teeth, desiring his flesh.

He feels his heart seize and constrict like it's about to explode. He twists himself off his stone bed and falls to the floor. He hears a crack and sees the blood pooling beneath his head.

 _I only fell maybe like a couple of inches from the bed! Why am I bleeding!?_ His body shouldn't be so soft and brittle. He looks up and sees the Devil looking down on him.

"You were never _her_ prince." The Devil taunts him as he slips back into darkness.

And he never wakes up again.

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** No links this time.

Wow, it took me almost 2+ years to finally update the series, but there is only one more part left in this story and I feel like I'll finish it by January's end.


End file.
